


A Little Change of Plan

by RetroactiveCon



Series: Four Times Trouble [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Play Little Barry Allen, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Leonard Snart is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroactiveCon/pseuds/RetroactiveCon
Summary: "Not a baby.”“I think you are.” Leonard strokes Barry’s cheek. His baby leans into the touch with a blissful little smile that warms his heart. “Because do you know who doesn’t tell nice Ray and Leo about important things? Little babies.”Barry nods and picks up a chocolate chip pancake to nibble. “Baby,” he coos, in the voice that means he’s settling into the mindset the more he repeats. “Baby Barry. Bitty baby Barry.”
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart/Earth-X Leonard "Leo" Snart/Ray Terrill
Series: Four Times Trouble [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706920
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	A Little Change of Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRedHarlequin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHarlequin/gifts).



> For TheRedHarlequin, who introduced me to little!Barry, which is now a frequent topic of our conversations. I was hoping this would be cute, but both Barry and Len decided to have Feelings, so - lots of those ahead.

Leonard wakes to find Barry staring at him with wide, drowsy eyes. He’s got two of his own fingers stuffed in his mouth. When he sees Leonard's eyes open, he smiles around them. “G’morning, Lenny.”

‘Lenny’ is a giveaway. “Do you feel baby this morning?” Leonard coos, leaning in to kiss Barry’s cheek. 

Barry pouts. “Not _baby_ ,” he says, although it’s a fair question. “Just…little.” His voice drops to a nervous whisper. “Am I bad? Leo and Ray don’t know yet, am I bad?”

“Don’t know what?” Ray’s head pokes out of a pile of covers. When he sees Barry curled up with Len, he reaches over to pet his hair. “Are you okay, sweetheart?”

Barry’s mouth moves, but no sound comes out. Leonard cuddles him close and kisses his temple. “He’s worried,” he admits. “He’s feeling little today, but the two of you…what, did he not tell you that he sometimes gets in the mood to be my little boy?”

Ray takes a second to respond. The pause is long enough that Barry curls closer to Len and whispers, in a voice shaky with tears, “I’m _so bad_.”

“No.” Ray reaches over to rub Barry’s shoulder. “No, sweetheart, you’re not bad. I wish you’d told me earlier so I could explain this to Leo…he’s not going to have any idea what this is, it’s…really not talked about on Earth-X.”

Still in a teary whisper, Barry admits, “Thought I could stop. E-everyone says it’s _sick_ and I wanna…I wanna be good.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t have the time for what the rest of everyone thinks is ‘sick,’” Ray says curtly. Barry flinches. Ray’s voice gentles and he squeezes Barry's shoulder. “No, sorry, sweetheart, not angry at you. Shh, it’s okay. If this is how we need to take care of you today, I’m okay with that.”

Leo makes a soft, sleepy sound and lifts his head. “Hmm? Scene already? Didn’t plan,” he mumbles, still half asleep. Leonard chokes down a laugh. 

“No, it’s…I’ll explain once you’ve had coffee,” Ray says. He slips out from under the covers and leans over to give Barry a kiss on the cheek. “Why don’t you and Len go get ready for the day?”

Obediently, Barry lets Leonard help him out of bed. Rather than go to the closet in their bedroom, Leonard leads him into the playroom and opens the closet by the toy chest. To the best of his knowledge, Leo and Ray haven’t looked in it yet, which explains how they missed the section of soft, pastel clothes and little ruffled dresses tucked alongside the costumes.

“What would make my little boy feel good to wear?” 

Barry sniffles and clenches his fists at his sides. “Play dress,” he mumbles. “But Leo will think I’m bad. Gotta wear big clothes.”

“That’s not Leo’s call.” If Leo says or does anything to make his little boy feel judged, Leonard will send him back to his Earth with pieces frozen off. “If my pretty little boy wants to wear a play dress, that’s just perfect. Which play dress would make you feel prettiest?”

Barry raises his hand to his mouth and starts nibbling on his forefinger. “Green?” he asks softly. 

The green play dress is his comfort outfit. Leonard slips it off its hanger and holds it up. “This one?” he asks, even though he knows perfectly well he’s grabbed the right one. 

Barry nods. “Yes, Lenny.”

Leonard helps him get dressed. Barry is hardly the most graceful person anyway, but when he wakes up feeling little, he’s clumsier than usual. Getting his arms through the proper holes is as much of a struggle as it usually is. Once Barry is dressed, Leonard smooths the front of the dress and kisses the tip of Barry’s nose. “Do you know who should come out for a sad little boy?”

Barry rocks and slips his finger back into his mouth. “…Henri?”

“That’s right.” Leonard bends down and pulls a stuffed honey badger from the back of the closet. Henri has a little bi flag bowtie but no other clothes. “Henri comes out to cuddle a sad little boy and give kisses.” He taps Henri’s stuffed snout against Barry’s cheek. Barry giggles, then curls in on himself. 

“No. No Henri. Don’t wanna be bad.” 

Leonard rocks Barry slowly back and forth. “Bring Henri,” he coaxes. “You’ll be all right. I wish I’d known you hadn’t told them, baby, but it’s too late to do anything about that. But they won’t be upset with you. They love you.”

Slowly, Barry nods. Once he seems more or less confident in this conclusion, Leonard leads him out the door and down the hall to the kitchen. They find Leo and Ray at the table, sipping coffee and talking in low voices. Barry stuffs Henri up under his dress to hide him and steps behind Leonard.

“There you are.” Leo gets to his feet and steps over to them. When he’s close enough, he gathers Barry into his arms. “Ray explained what you need today. I’ll admit I don’t really understand it, but…oh, baby boy, you thought I’d be upset?”

Barry nods and swipes an irritable fist across his eyes. “Wanted to stop,” he admits. “Be normal and good for you and Ray. ‘S why I didn’t tell.”

“Sweetpea.” Leo peppers kisses over Barry’s cheeks and nose. “I’m not upset. I’m confused, and I don’t know that I would trust myself to be your caregiver just yet, but I’m not angry with you. This is another way for you to feel safe and cared for, and who am I to deny you that?”

Barry gives a little sob and clings to Leo. “Not bad,” he whispers.

“No, sweetpea.” Leo rocks him slowly back and forth. “You’re a good baby, aren’t you? You’re our good baby.”

“And,” Leonard interjects. Leo and Ray have no idea what to do with Barry now; it’s up to him to make sure Barry gets the proper care. “Good babies should start the day with a big breakfast. Remember, you get hungry and grumpy if I don’t feed you, baby boy.”

Barry nods and lets them lead him over to the table. Bashfully, he takes Henri out from under his dress and sits with the little honey badger in his lap. “Yes, Lenny.”

Leonard makes pancakes—one stack with chopped walnuts and apples, the other with chocolate chips and whipped cream. When he brings them over, he kisses Barry’s nose and teases, “Are you big enough for pancakes or do I have to mush a banana?”

“Lenny!” Barry giggles and swats at his shoulder. “No smoosh. Not a baby.”

“I think you are.” Leonard strokes Barry’s cheek. His baby leans into the touch with a blissful little smile that warms his heart. “Because do you know who doesn’t tell nice Ray and Leo about important things? Little babies.”

Barry nods and picks up a chocolate chip pancake to nibble. “Baby,” he coos, in the voice that means he’s settling into the mindset the more he repeats. “Baby Barry. Bitty baby Barry.”

“So,” Ray asks lightly as Barry eats. “What do you do on little days?”

“Well.” Leonard plates a few apple walnut pancakes for himself. “It depends on the day, but things like play with plush toys, color, cuddle, watch musicals…” He glances at Barry and sighs. “He used to ask to go to the park, but I told him no…there would be people there who wouldn’t be pleased, even if he wore big clothes and just kept to himself on the swings.”

“Swings?” Leo takes a sip of coffee. “I built a swing in our base once…we had kids we looked after. Took some creativity, and I don’t think I could build one here without violating your lease.”

Leonard snorts. The thought of Leo trying to put a swing into the playroom is amusing, but he’s right, it would go against their lease agreement; it’s also why they don’t have a rigger. “Well, if you and Ray are staying, we’re going to need a house at some point—this apartment won’t hold the four of us for much longer. And I’d like to give Barry a nursery, in this theoretical house that I may or may not have in mind.”

Barry perks up. His lips are smeared with chocolate and he looks perfectly adorable. “Baby room?”

“Yes, baby.” Barry knows about the house Len has his eye on—a formidable two-story on the edge of town not far from one of the Rogues’ safe houses. He hadn’t meant to tell him so quickly, but Barry had walked in on him browsing the real estate posting. They haven't talked about what rooms they would include in such a house yet, though, so the nursery hasn't come up. “One day you’ll get a nursery of your very own. Imagine being able to bring your plushies out of the closet.”

Barry coos and rocks back and forth, waving Henri. Leo watches, brow furrowed. “And this…with Barry in such an innocent mindset…you don’t…?”

“No.” Leonard wrinkles his nose. Barry had asked him to try, once, just kissing and touching, but neither of them had enjoyed it. “He doesn’t want that, and I would feel…” 

“Icky,” Barry agrees absently. He pretends to feed Henri a bite of apple walnut pancake. Then, bashfully, he glances up at Leo and points at himself. “Bad?”

“No, sweetpea.” Leo reaches across the table to pet his face. “Not bad. Just not something I’m used to.”

Barry nods against Leo’s hand and returns to contentedly playing with Henri. He’s easier to appease when he’s in little space, his already short attention span easily directed with soft or shiny or colorful things. Leonard has used that to his advantage on any number of occasions. “Sweetpea,” he coos. “Leo’s sweetpea baby.”

“This is as much a relief for you as for him,” Ray murmurs. “Isn’t it?”

Leonard nods. It’s more complicated than just relief—the scenes are lighter, sweeter, than much of what he does with Barry the rest of the time, but the price is steeper. The thought of hurting Barry weighs heavily on him in any scene, but the thought of injuring or upsetting his sweet baby makes him feel ill. “He’s such a sweet little boy.”

Barry perks up again upon hearing his voice. “Lenny?” he coos. 

“Right here, baby.” Leonard catches Barry’s grasping, chocolatey hand. “Do you need some more food?”

Barry shakes his head. “No. Love you, Lenny.”

“I love you too, baby.” Leonard kisses Barry’s fingers. “If you’re all done with breakfast, can you be a good baby and play on the rug where I can see you? I still have to finish my breakfast and talk with Leo and Ray.”

Obediently, Barry wanders over to the rug, sits down, and starts playing with Henri. Ray watches him wave his badger before asking, “He asked you? Or you asked him?” 

“About this?” Leonard finishes a pancake. “He asked me. Or sort of. He mentioned it once, tried to make me forget he said anything, and then caved when I started calling him ‘little boy.’”

Ray tilts his head. “I think I’m willing to try to be…whatever he needs, a caregiver or a daddy.”

“I’m not,” Leo says frankly, finishing the last of his oatmeal. “I’m not upset, not the way Barry seems to think, but I have no idea what’s expected of me. I’ll sit back and watch and…Google things.” Freely accessible and (relatively) unbiased online information has been one of the greatest delights of Leo’s time on Earth-1. Leonard has watched with bemusement as he searches the most absurd queries; at least this one will be useful. Maybe.

“That’s good.” Leonard nods. “Leo, it’s fine to watch. Barry won’t approach you—he’s too finely attuned to being ‘too much’ as a little, so he’s not likely to approach you if he thinks you don’t want him. Ray, if you want, take him to the playroom while I do the dishes—he’ll show you where the rest of his plush toys are.”

Ray gets to his feet, gives Leo a kiss, and wanders over to Barry. Leonard watches out of the corner of his eye as Ray kneels down and coos, “Baby Barry? Len said you could show me where your plushies are?”

Barry squeaks, hops to his feet, and tugs Ray down the hall. Leo watches them go, smiling fondly. “He’s lighter like this. No wonder he keeps returning to this headspace, even if he’s afraid of what people think.”

Leonard gathers the dishes. “From what he’s told me, a childhood with ADHD and anxiety, even before his mother’s death, meant he never got to just be sweet. He was always worried about whether he was doing things right or whether he was being difficult—everything had to be perfect, even his playtime. Now he gets to act out the sweet parts—or the difficult parts, if we agree on it ahead of time—within the bounds of a scene without worrying what I'll think. He says it means he can just focus on the happiest parts that he feels like he missed.”

Leo nods. “That makes sense. I guess…” He sighs and shakes his head. “No time to be sad. I have reading to do, and you have dishes to wash.”

By the time Leonard has finished washing dishes, Barry has brought out his plush toys and is introducing them to Ray: Henri the honey badger, Sir Paris the neon green platypus, the enormous, soft Teddy Rose, who was a gift from Len, and his Norasaur, who was a gift from his mother when he was very small. Leonard joins them just as Ray reverently returns Norasaur to Barry. “She’s beautiful,” he murmurs. 

Barry coos in approval at Ray’s gentle handling and tucks Norasaur into Teddy Rose’s lap where she’ll be safe. “Yeah.”

“Baby,” Leonard interjects before his sweet little Barry can get too sad. “What do you want to do today?”

Barry chews Sir Paris’s beak in thought. “Read a book?” he asks shyly. Then he shakes his head and chews more vigorously on the bright orange beak. “No. Long.”

“No, a book is too long for a baby?” Leonard checks. Barry gets less verbal the longer he’s in little space, so Leonard has developed the habit of repeating everything back to make sure he’s understood. “You don’t have the focus for a book today?”

Barry shakes his head again. In a whisper, he confides, “Adult friends.”

“Baby.” Leonard glances at Ray, who’s sitting respectfully back on his heels to give them a semblance of privacy. “You think I’d leave you to play by yourself and do things with Leo and Ray without you?”

“Should,” Barry mumbles, followed by an alarmingly self-reproachful, “Baby go in the corner.”

Leonard pulls Barry into a hug and manages a gentle chuckle. “Nobody puts baby in the corner,” he coos. “Not even baby. If you want to read a book, we’ll read a book.”

They read _Did I Ever Tell You How Lucky You Are?_ , a delightfully silly book that's one of Barry's favorites. Even then, Barry is squirmy by the time they finish. 

“Love you,” he whispers. “Wanna cuddle. But…jittery.”

Leonard nods. “Okay, sweet baby. Up you get, there you go.” He pats Barry’s hip as he stands just to give him a little jolt of the sensation he so clearly craves. “Bring your Teddy Rose. You know what Teddy Rose loves to do with a baby.”

Barry lights up. “Dance!”

At that, Ray gets to his feet, pulls Barry into his arms, and rocks him slowly side to side. “I could dance with a baby, too.” He pulls out his phone, clicks around a bit, and says, “Here we go.”

The music begins with a cheerful brass note. Barry lights up and squeals, “Cisco!”

Ray tilts his head in confusion. Leonard explains, “Our Cisco has this song as his alarm to remind him about his testosterone shot. He told me why, but I didn’t listen.”

Barry pauses just long enough to stick out his tongue; then he pulls Ray into an eager rocking motion. Ray pulls him close, holds his hand, and starts twirling him with abandon. 

“Pretty baby,” he coos as they dance. “Pretty stimmy baby. I see now why Len loves to spoil you…you’re just too cute not to spoil.”

Barry squeals, giggles, and pulls Ray into a dizzy twirl. “Pretty Ray!” he corrects giddily.

“Nope.” Ray scoops him up, using their momentum to spin Barry around with his feet off the floor, before setting him back down and lurching forward. “Heavy baby! But that’s okay. Just because you’re my big strong boy doesn’t make you any less my baby.”

Barry makes a soft, piteous sound and burrows his face into Ray’s shoulder. Ray catches him and rocks him slowly back and forth. 

“You’re my baby,” he soothes as they rock. “My beautiful baby Barry, and I’m so happy to see this side of you. I love you so much, baby…all your sides, all of you.”

Barry is in tears now, although he’s trying his best to hide it. He cries so easily in this headspace. It put Leonard off at first—he’d be the first to admit he doesn’t handle crying very gracefully—but over time, he came to see how much Barry needed that catharsis and denied it to himself. Now, seeing his baby cry just makes him want to hold him, but he shouldn’t; this is Ray’s time. He can cuddle him later.

Ray slowly guides Barry onto the sofa, sits down, and pulls him into his lap. “That’s it,” he coos. “There. You can cry, pretty baby. I’m right here.”

Barry cries and whispers his love for another few minutes. When his tears dry, he’s exceptionally clingy with Ray for the rest of the day. Leonard feels robbed, in some undefined, irksome way, but he’s not about to take his irritation out on Barry. His baby just wants to be loved.

“This isn’t something you thought you’d have to share,” Leo deduces when Ray takes Barry to have a bath. Leonard lets them go alone, even though the thought of Barry being cute and splashy and happy with someone else is unpleasant. 

“You don’t get to psychoanalyze me,” Leonard grumbles. “You’re on the sidelines reading articles, don’t pretend you have any idea what’s going on.”

“You think if you’re worthy of love from innocent little baby Barry, you can’t be as bad as you’ve always told yourself.” Leo sits forward and props his chin in his hands. “But you still hate yourself, deeply, fundamentally—always will—and you think baby Barry deserves better. Add to that the fact that you’ve admitted you tried—or possibly are still trying—to redirect Barry to worthier Doms, which we all think is bullshit…” Leo nods decisively, pleased with his deductions. “You think he’s moving on, and you want it to happen, but it still stings.”

“Fuck off!” Leonard snarls. Leo is right, and he’s one of the few people able to read Leonard well enough to know that.

“I can’t fuck off,” Leo says calmly. “This relationship is about all four of us. If you won’t let us make room for you, there’s not much of a relationship.” He gets to his feet and adds, “And maybe don’t swear around the baby.”

Leonard turns around in time to see Barry wander out of the hallway, flushed from the warm water and still wrapped in a towel. Ray is right at his side, one arm looped around Barry’s waist. “Baby Barry decided he likes the nice fluffy towel right now,” he says fondly. “I said that was okay.” He pitches his voice to a stage whisper and asks, “Am I spoiling him?”

Barry giggles. Leonard hurries over to hug his baby. “Not at all. He needs so many cozy things, don’t you, baby?”

Barry kisses the tip of Leonard’s nose. “Love you, Lenny.”

“And we all love you, baby.” Leo wanders over to join in the hug. When Leonard arches an eyebrow, he explains, “There’s a time for theory and a time for practice. I’ve done my reading…now I want to spend time with our pretty baby.”

Barry gives a little delighted gasp that makes Leonard’s heart swell. 

“Look at that,” he coos, rocking Barry back and forth. “ _Three_ daddies for the sweetest baby.”

Barry shakes his head. “Two daddies and a Lenny,” he corrects. Leonard kisses his cheek for that. He’d asked Barry not to call him ‘daddy’—they’d settled on ‘Lenny’ instead. His thoughtful little boy won’t even let him group himself under the unwanted title.

Leo watches with a keen eye but doesn’t ask about the correction. Instead, he asks, “What should two new daddies do with a baby?”

Barry bounces and points. “Movie? Snacks!”

“That’s right, it’s snacktime for a baby speedster,” Leonard agrees. He coaxes all of them over to the sofa, where they end up sitting more or less in a pile. Barry drapes himself over all three of their laps, soaking up as much touch and praise as he can get. This makes it difficult to get snacks (and, indeed, to put in a movie) but they make it work.

Barry is still feeling little at bedtime, although he’s a bit more talkative. Leo tucks him in with his Norasaur while Leonard and Ray get ready for bed. Leonard is halfway through changing into his nightclothes when he hears a soft, “Should have told you before. Sorry, Daddy Leo.”

“It’s okay, sweetpea,” Leo soothes. “We can talk about it tomorrow when you’re feeling bigger, but thank you so much for saying you know it was wrong not to tell me.”

Ray plugs in a nightlight on the way to the bed. It’s a tiny, whimsical planet that casts just enough light to chase Barry’s nightmares away. With the nightlight on, Leonard is able to turn off the overhead light and crawl into bed. 

“Good night, everybody,” Ray mumbles before cocooning himself in blankets.

“Good night,” Leo echoes. He leans across Ray’s cocoon to kiss Barry’s cheek. “Sleep well, baby Barry.”

Leonard pulls Barry into his arms. His baby is in a little purple night dress that, while cozy to him, is vaguely itchy to anyone who tries to snuggle him. Leonard has learned to ignore the itch. “Good night, baby Barry.”

Barry glances over his shoulder before leaning in and confiding, “Daddies are trying, but Lenny’s still my favorite.”

Leonard’s eyes prickle. No. No, he’s absolutely not going to cry, even if his baby sounds so sweet and earnest. “I love you too, baby.”

Barry cuddles into his chest and falls soundly asleep.

(Leonard makes it an hour before he has to get up and turn off the nightlight. He usually only lasts until Barry falls asleep. As he climbs back into bed, he wonders if that means he’s desensitizing to the damn thing.)


End file.
